Inesquecivel
by Susy.Kpoper
Summary: One-shot do casal NejixTenten. Será que podemos ser felizes mesmo depois de mortos?


Inesquecível

Às vezes me pergunto se  
eu viverei sem ter você  
se saberei te esquecer  
passa um momento e eu já sei  
você é o que eu quero ter  
inesquecível para amar

Tenten: "porque tem que ser assim porque ele tem que esta com ela?". Neji estava a algum tempo namorando hinata, mas o grande problema era que isso foi logo após terem passado a primeira noite de amor juntos. Porque tinha que ser tão difícil? Porque se amavam e não podiam ficar juntos? Simples e cristalino como água simplesmente era o maldito destino.

%%% FLASHBACK ON%%%

Tenten: neji queria falar comigo amor?

Neji: sim. Precisamos terminar.

Tenten deixou que uma lagrima solitária escorrece por seus orbes achocolatados.

Tenten: porque esta me dizendo isso?

Neji: tenten eu te amo mas o clã quer que eu fique com a hinata

Tenten: mas você mesmo disse que ama a mim

Neji: eu te amo mas não tenho escolha

Tenten: mas..

Neji: por favor não torne mais difícil do que éh.

Tenten: esta bem

Ao sair da mansão tenten dah de cara com Hinata.

Hinata: como vai tenten?

Tenten: não tão bem quanto você sua cínica

Hinata: não estou entendendo

Tenten: você queria o Neji agora pode tê-lo é todo seu

Tenten sai da mansão as lagrimas

%%%FLASHBACK OFF%%%

____________________________________________________________________  
Mais que uma história pra viver  
o tempo parece dizer  
não, não me deixe mais  
nunca me deixe  
quanto mais longe possa estar  
é tudo o que eu quero pensar  
não, não me deixe mais  
porque eu te quero aqui  
inesquecível em mim

tenten: "Porque neji porque me usou e jogou fora? Porque você tinha que ficar com a hinata? Porque eu continuo te amando depois de tudo? Porque eu tenho que continuar com esse amor inesquecível? Porque eu tenho que me lembrar sempre de você? Ainda mais agora."

Quatro anos se passaram e embora Tenten tivesse consigo algo que lembrava terminantemente o seu tão amado Neji, não era a mesma coisa ter consigo o fruto de seu amor que durou tão pouco. Sim ela tinha tido engravidado de seu único amor Neji, e agora estava lah na escola esperando seu pequeno Hizashi Neji [ esse era o nome do filho de tenten ] sair para poderem ir para casa.

______________________________________________________________________  
Ouço sua voz e a alegria  
dentro de mim faz moradia  
vira tatuagem sob a pele  
te levo sempre em meu olhar  
não canso de te procurar  
entre meus lábios sinto a falta de você

E mais um ano se passava e mais lagrimas eram derramadas. E agora ela podia ter a certeza de tinha sido esquecida pelo Hyuga. Pois seu amor tinha um filho com a esposa, que por ventura do Destino não era ela mas sim uma de suas amigas. Mais do que isso, sua melhor amiga. É aquela com a qual contou durante quase toda a adolescência a havia traído e agora estava grávida de seu Neji.

Ela havia cansado de esperar. Havia cansado de sofrer pelo menos uma vez na vida merecia ser feliz. Mas teve uma surpresa ao deparar-se com um terrível acidente...

______________________________________________________________________  
E assim, profundamente meu  
pra que pensar que existe adeus  
não, não me deixe mais  
nunca me deixe  
já não preciso nem dizer  
o quanto eu me apaixonei  
não, não me deixe mais  
e vou dizer porque

Neji havia sofrido um acidente para salvar o seu pequeno tesouro e pela primeira e ultima vez ela pode ver o que nunca enxergou nos olhos do Hyuga. Pode ver arrependimento e ouviu bem suas ultimas palavras...

Neji: tenten você foi, é e sempre será a única a quem eu realmente amei.

Tenten: não fale bobagens. Você vai se recuperar...

Neji: não vou e você sabe. Me deixe *cospe sangue* dizer o que eu sinto que esta guardado todos esses anos. Deixe-me dizer que eu te amo.

Tenten não sabia o que fazer ela o amava e vê-lo ali sofrendo lhe partia o coração. Resumidamente ela estava morrendo por ão tomou a única opção que lhe restava.

Tenten: eu também te amo. *selou seus lábios aos do Hyuga uma ultima vez e se deixou chorar sobre o peito do falecido Neji*

Hikashi neji: mamãe não chore esse homem foi grande, eu sei.

Tenten: meu filho, esse homem é seu pai

Pela primeira vez foi direta com o filho com relação a esse assunto.

Tenten se levantou levando junto de seu pequeno menino que era quase uma copia perfeita do pai se não fosse pelos cabelos mais claros e o bom humor que herdara da mãe.

______________________________________________________________________  
Se existe céu  
você sempre será  
inesquecível para amar, oh não!  
não, não me deixe mais  
nunca me deixe, uh! uh!

O tempo estava passando e ela aos poucos estava superando sua dor mas não podia negar uma coisa. Ele fora inesquecível. No céu, ele sempre estará lá, no mar ele sempre estará lá e em seu coração ele sempre estará lá.

Pois ela simplesmente o amava.

______________________________________________________________________  
tão grande em mim  
sempre vai ser  
essa vontade  
de te ver  
não, não me deixe mais....  
nunca me deixe...

Mais nem tudo é um mar de rosas e o destino resolveu brincar mais uma vez com Tenten e mais do que isso com seu filho. Os dois foram vitimas de um seqüestro e mortos no resgate.

Porém se o destino acha que éh mais forte que o amor estáh muito enganado pois agora ela, seu filho e seu único e mais valioso amor que não foi vivido em vida seria vivido por toda a eternidade. Estavam juntos e agora ninguém poderia separá-los. Talvez a vontade de matar a saudade fora tanta que conseguiu mais uma vez reencontrá-lo e só teve forças para dizer...

Tenten: neji não me deixe mais nunca me deixe e num ultimo suspiro se apagou para sempre a sua estrela levando consigo uma grande, sofredora e linda historia de amor.

Todos presentes ali viram que não era um suspiro de loucura mas de razão, pois ela nunca escondera o que sentia e eles sabiam que não puderam ficar juntos e estava mais do que não hora de acabar com esse sofrimento.

______________________________________________________________________  
quanto mais longe  
possa estar  
é tudo o que eu quero  
pensar  
não, não me deixe  
mais  
nunca me deixe....

Ele nunca mais a deixaria, não agora que podiam se unir por toda a eternidade. Não a deixaria só por um momento sequer a recompensaria por tudo que não foi feito, dito, ou escrito no livro da vida pois apesar de seu amor não poder ter superado a morte superaria a dor de não uma mais varias separações e mais uma vez disse a ela a sua ultima frase e desejo...

Neji: eu te amava antes, amo agora e amarei sempre.

Selou seus lábios aos de sua amada e deu um beijo estalado na testa de agora também seu pequeno anjo.

Talvez esse fosse o inicio da historia...

______________________________________________________________________  
se eu não tiver você....  
agora e sempre vai estar  
preso em meus olhos  
inesquecível em mim...

E sempre fora assim. Ele podia não estar com ela em vida mas estava descrito nos olhos de ambos o amor que sentiam e pra sempre seriam inesquecíveis aos olhos dos outros.

E mais uma vez inesquecível em mim...

FIM

GENTE EU AMEI ESCREVER ESSA SONGFIC. É INCRIVEL O QUE PODEMOS FAZER COM UMA MUSICA. EU GOTARIA DE RELATAR DUAS COISAS SUPER IMPORTANTES (PELO MENOS PRA MIM xD): A PRIMEIRA QUEM QUISER EU ACONSELHO A LER ESCUTANDO A MUSICA, QUE ÉH INESQUECIVEL DA DUPLA SANDY E JUNIOR. E A OUTRA É QUE NUNCA, JAMAIS SE ESQUEÇAM QUE NEM MESMO A MORTE PODE ACABAR COM UM AMOR CONSTRUIDO EM VIDA E QUEM SABE SE NÃO É UM AMOR DE OUTRA VIDA? SÓ O QUE TENHO A DIZER É MUITO OBRIGADA A QUEM LEU, FAVORITOU E COMENTOU. OBRIGADO DE TODO CORAÇÃO E SE QUISEREM EU FAÇO UM ESPECIAL NEJI E TENTEN PARA DIZER COMO FICARAM DEPOIS DESSAS MORTES. AHH ANTES QUE EU ME ESQUEÇA FAÇAM CRITICAS TAMBEM. POR FAVOR ASSIM POSSO TENTAN MELHORAR NA PROXIMA. E QUEM QUISER PODE ME PEDIR OUTARS SONGFICS DE OUTROS CASAIS OK? ADORARIA ESCREVER MAIS. E DEVO DIZER TAMBEM QUE ESSA É A PRIMEIRA QUE FAÇO ENTAO POR FAVOR TENHAM UM POUCO DE CONSIDERAÇÃO E NÃO ME CHINGUEM RSRS. ATE A PROXIMA


End file.
